


Презумпция вины

by Nafy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Court of Owls, Drama, Frustration, M/M, Truth about Isabella
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafy/pseuds/Nafy
Summary: Последний месяц он жил лишь мыслью о мести. Она питала его, заставляя гениальный разум выстраивать хитроумный план по уничтожению единственного друга. Ведь господин мэр заслужил такое падение и подобную ему смерть. Но если самая большая подлость и ложь скрывались не в убийстве им Изабеллы?





	1. Chapter 1

Здесь не слышно ни грохота машин, ни людского шума, ничего. Только кристальная тишина с вкраплениями звона фарфоровой чашки о блюдце. Это самое высокое здание в городе, и с его вершины удобно наблюдать за тем, что происходит внизу. Мало, кому дано видеть копащащиеся точки на самом дне города, их проблемы и перипетии, но «острое зрение» в виде десятков и сотен шпионов по всему Готэму дает преимущество. Власть над всем, что творится.

\- …А что наш скользкий мэр?

Женский голос доносится от пылающего камина, к которому придвинуто широкое кресло. Из-за подлокотника появляется изящная рука, подцепляет фарфоровую чашку и вновь исчезает.

\- Мэр? – усмехается ее собеседник, что сидит за широким столом в глубине комнаты. – Кажется, в ближайшие часы город лишится своего покровителя и защитника от чудовищ. Его должны убить.

\- План сработал как нельзя лучше. Кто бы мог вообразить, - она отставляет чашку обратно на столик, - что этот мальчик, Нигма, окажется столь чувствительным.

\- Не лучший эпитет для него. Он опасен. Убив Освальда Кобблпота, он захочет занять его место, но справится ли?

\- Время решит. Нам не стоит вмешиваться.

\- Город только сбросил с себя оковы безумия. Если он отступится, то нам придется вмешаться. Вы сами знаете, что время их обоих подошло к концу. Разве не для этого затевалась вся игра?

За витражным окном занималось пасмурное утро. Где-то вдалеке слышались раскаты грома.

\- Что вы мне предлагаете? Приказать убить Эдварда Нигму? 

\- Боюсь, моя дорогая, я настаиваю. Пусть расправится с Пингвином, как и хотел, но после… пора дать занавес. Он должен умереть, пока не стал для Готэма еще большей опухолью. 

\- Слышал бы он вас сейчас, - смеется женщина. – Не преминул бы поклониться за столь лестный комплемент его потенциалу. 

\- Он талантлив, спору нет. Однако нужно дать передышку доблестным защитникам города. Боюсь, после случившегося они не сумеют достойно дать отпор, а, значит, равновесие нарушится.

\- Не думаю, что банальный выстрел в голову удовлетворит его, - она берет кочергу и ворочает догорающие поленья в камине. - Я бы предпочла нечто более действенное.

\- Что же? – он склоняет голову в ее сторону. - Уложить его в одну могилу с бывшим мэром?

\- Хорошая мысль. Но кто исполнит?

\- У нас есть любопытное творение Стрэйнджа, и он отлично впишется в ту драму, что развернется вскоре.

Она поднимается с кресла, и отблески огня играют на ее светлых волосах. 

\- Что ж, я согласна. Нигма развязал столь хитрую игру в память о девушке, разбив жизнь человеку, которого считал своим другом. А сам так и не понял, что в этом и было ее предназначение. Да будет так. 

\- Да будет, - эхом отзывается он.

Волны яростно бьются о платформу, дрожа и извиваясь под каплями дождя. Он сыпет все сильнее, холодный и колючий, застилает взор, и уничтоженный калека кажется черным размытым пятном на фоне стальной глади реки.  
Они оба вымокли до нитки. 

\- Скажи что-нибудь, Эд! – даже сейчас, униженный и преданный, Освальд смотрит на него с надеждой. - Скажи, пожалуйста!

Все его лицо искажается очередным мучительным приступом. Сколько можно рыдать, сколько можно твердить одно и то же! Эд стискивает зубы, чувствуя, как предательски дрожит рука, сжимающая револьвер. Только не сейчас, только не в самый нужный момент. Ведь человек, разрушавший его жизнь все еще жив, он прямо перед ним, маленький, съежившийся, уповающий… Желающий его слабости и прощения.

Нигма вскидывает голову и уставляется прямо в блеклые голубые глаза.

\- Ничем ты свою драгоценную шкуру не спасешь, - шипит он, крепче обхватывая рукоять пистолета пальцами. – Я любил ее, Освальд, а ты убил ее…

В вое ветра звучит выстрел. Поперхнувшись очередным оправданием, бывший мэр Готэма прижимает ладони к животу. На бетон грузовой платформы падают капли крови. Инстинктивно он зажимает рану, как будто этим можно оставить кровотечение.

Эдвард знает, что пуля ранила внутренние органы, превратив добрые пару метров тонкой кишки в кровавое месиво; а может и задела брюшную аорту, значит, хватит минуты, чтобы вся кровь вытекла из этого тщедушного тела, заставив замереть навсегда. Но не бетон, а мутная вода готэмской реки впитает в себя ее.  
Властно он притягивает Освальда чуть ближе, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на своего бывшего друга, дать ему ускользающую иллюзорную надежду на спасение. 

\- Я заслужил, - выдыхает Пингвин. – Эд…

И вдруг взгляд его устремляется куда-то плечо Нигмы, и по тому, как наполняются ужасом его глаза, Эдвард чувствует, что нечто неладно.

Он поворачивает голову, и револьвер едва не выпадает из рук. 

\- Здравствуй, Эдвард, - улыбается девушка.

\- Изабелла… - начиная трястись, шепчет Освальд. – Изабелла…

Нигма молчит. Мир останавливается вокруг него. Стихают раскаты грома, дождь больше не холодит кожу. Все заполняется вакуумом, и единственным живым существом оказывается Она. Платиновые волосы сколоты также, как в вечер их встречи, на плечи накинуто длинное пальто. Что это…галлюцинация? Отчего сейчас? Но по тому, как бормочет под ухом умирающий Освальд, Эд догадывается, что тот тоже видит ее. А значит…

\- …Как?... – едва слышно говорит он, чувствуя, как слезы наполняют глаза. – Ты же умерла…

\- Я жива, как видишь.

\- Что?! – лицо Эда искажает гримаса: должно быть, он стремительно теряет разум. – Я похоронил тебя…Ты разбилась… Поезд…

\- О, это действительно было. Только…со мной ли?

\- Что? – он будто задыхается. – Что?...

Все подобно сну. Абсурдному, рваному, безумному. Эдвард закрывает лицо ладонями, надеясь, что когда он посмотрит на платформу вновь, никого уже не будет. Но она так реальна, ее нежное лицо, тронутое улыбкой, похоже на розу, распустившуюся среди серости и грязи города. Это не призрак, не плод фантазии. Она живая и настоящая, закутанная до самого подбородка в черные одежды, скрывающие изгибы ее прекрасного тела. Он помнит его… У них было так мало времени, чтобы зайти слишком далеко; в голове непрошено начинают возникать урванные моменты близости. Как она откидывала голову на подушку, и белокурые локоны рассыпались по белому хлопку. У него кружится голова, а в паху, к стыду, начинает стремительно тяжелеть. Нигма неотрывно смотрит на застывшую Изабеллу, и единственным желанием становится протянуть руку и коснуться тех самых волос, ощутить их мягкость, зарыться в них лицом и, наконец, остановиться. 

Тяжелый вздох срывается с его губ.

\- Иди же сюда…

\- Боюсь, - лицо Изабеллы становится насмешливым, - не в этот раз, милый. 

Эдвард не понимает, что она имеет в виду, но на раздумья не остается времени, когда пуля дробит пястные кости правой руки. Он роняет револьвер на платформу и заходится от крика. Боль неимоверна, она рвет его самообладание на куски. Почти теряя сознание, он падает на колени и видит над собой её. Насмешка сменяется кроткой улыбкой, той самой, с коей она смотрела на него, пока была жива…

\- Что…За что?... – всхлипывает Эд. – Что…Что…происходит?!

\- Ты не додумался, король загадок? – она прижимает ладони в перчатках к лицу и, сбросив белокурый парик, смотрит на него белесыми глазами. – Ты был со мной лицом к лицу, а так и не понял, как оно действует.

\- Сукин сын… - взвывает Нигма. – Ты же был на нашей стороне!

\- Я служу Суду. И пока ты еще жив, я расскажу то, что рассказали мне, - видя, как Эд пытается дотянуться здоровой рукой до лежащего пистолета, Глиноликий отпинывает его прочь. – Изабеллы никогда не существовало. Она была целиком и полностью сотворена по просьбе Высших Суда, когда они обратили внимание на возвышение мэра Кобблпота. Два криминальных ума достигли высшей власти в городе, захватили его от верхушек башен до самого дна, скрывающего свои грязные секреты. Суд не мог позволить этому свершиться. Поэтому, найдя некоторые подробности жизни Эдварда Нигмы, они создали то, что должно было вывести его из игры. Но все обернулось лучше некуда. Вы оба, - кивает он на них, - пали. Я здесь по приказу Суда, дабы закончить начатое. 

И только он поднимает руку, чтобы выстрелить Эду в голову, как гремит другой выстрел, а Глиноликий дергается и, захрипев, падает навзничь. Нигма вертит головой, пытаясь найти Барбару, Табиту или Бутча, но никого вокруг нет. Они одни на грузовой платформе. 

\- Эд…

Он оборачивается и видит лежащего в луже собственной крови Освальда и револьвер.

\- Ты убил его… - говорит он безлико. 

\- Я должен был… Он бы пристрелил тебя… - силится изобразить ухмылку Пингвин. – Я не мог просто смотреть, как тебя убивают…

\- После всего, что я сделал… ты все еще… -Эдвард кладет оружие в карман пальто, - когда ты меня возненавидишь, наконец?...

\- Никогда… - слезы катятся по щекам Освальда. – Я люблю тебя, Эд…

Блеклые голубые глаза закатываются, и голова безвольно падает, ударяясь о бетон. Он умирает… Нигма глядит на бледное, мокрое лицо в обрамлении слипшихся черных волос. Он перестает понимать происходящее вокруг. Это ложь, галлюцинации, бред заключенного Аркхэма. Быть может, он никогда и не покидал тех стен, и все происходящее происходит внутри него. А, значит, Освальду не умрет. Плотный туман безумия разрывает телефонный звонок. Эд берет трубку, инстинктивно нажимая на холодные кнопки.

\- Ну что, ты утопил Пингвина? – раздается голос Барбары. – Когда можно уже будет пить шампанское и кричать «Король умер»?

\- Вызывай скорую на причал, я ранен, - тяжело дышит Нигма, - только быстро! 

\- Хо…

Но он не дожидается ее ответа, отключается и набирает 911.

\- Мэр умирает, первая грузовая платформа в доках. У него огнестрельное ранение в живот.

А после склоняется над Освальдом и щупает пульс на сонной артерии. Та слабо отзывается на прикосновение. Еще жив…

\- Если ты не умрешь, мне придется говорить с тобой о том, что произошло. А я не знаю, что за черт творится… Изабелла… - он глядит на труп Глиноликого.

Неужто все, что сказал человек с тысячью лиц, правда? Хитроумный план подрыва их авторитета в Готэме, ловушка, которая шептала ему нежные слова, манила зелеными глазами, и он шел в нее, влюбившись как последний дурак… Его могли убить и раньше. Только, наверное, он бы и не догадался, откуда летела бы пуля. 

Он доверял ей.

Он любил ее.

А ее никогда и не было…

Нигма затрудняется сказать, когда к платформе подплывает лодка, полная медицинских работников. Он чувствует себя призраком, смотрящим издали за тем, как тут же неподвижному Освальду подключают капельницу, как перекладывают на носилки. Он тенью следует за ними, садится на свободное сидение, пряча в складках пальто простреленную руку. Чудится, что уже почти не больно. Боль остается только внутри. 

В центральной больнице Готэма Эдварду извлекают пулю и делают реконструкцию кисти. Впереди долгие месяцы восстановления движений и мелкой моторики. После операции он сидит в своей палате, отойдя от наркоза, и тупо смотрит на белую стену. В голове все такое же белое. В голове ничего нет.

Он не слышит, как открывается дверь, и залетает Барбс. Лишь поворачивает голову, когда она начинает трясти его за плечи.

\- Что ты сделал, идиот?! – кричит Барбара. – Ты должен был убить Пингвина! Что он делает здесь, в больнице? Кто убил Глиноликого?!

\- Он пришел Изабеллой, - отзывается Нигма, но в его голосе лишь мертвая сосредоточенность. – Он был ею, а потом прострелил мне руку и рассказал, что…

\- Какого хрена ты болтаешь! – влепляет ему пощечину Кин. – Не отошел от  
наркоза?!

Он прижимает левую руку к горящей щеке. 

\- Изабеллы никогда не существовало. Ее создал некий Суд…Я не знаю, что это, но не удивлюсь, что Индиан Хилл - их рук дело. Они хотели ослабить меня, ослабить Освальда…Они хотели нас уничтожить…Что ж, - он откидывается на высокие подушки больничной кровати, - они добились своего.

Барбара ошеломленно глядит на него. 

\- Если бы мы были не в Готэме, я бы отстрелила тебе яйца, Эдди, за дурацкие россказни. Но здесь каждый день творится черт знает что… - она устало опускается на край койки. – И? Чем займемся? Можем попытаться добить Пингвина, пока он в реанимации, если, конечно, он не умрет на операционном столе. Каковы твои планы?

Белая стена напротив поглощает его.

\- У меня нет планов. Прощай, Барбара.

 

\- Он сошел с ума! Ублюдок Нигма окончательно свихнулся! – рычит Табита и запивает злое послевкусие слов порцией виски. 

Барбара поспешно отбирает у нее пустой стакан, пока она не разбила его о стену. Отставив его прочь, она накрывает ладони Галаван своими и тыкается губами ей в щеку.

\- Не злись, дорогая. Эдди сам вывел себя из игры. Он больше нам не помешает.

Табита стряхивает ее руки и отходит от барной стойки. Ей искренне жаль, что Нигмы сейчас нет здесь. Она бы выместила весь гнев, который клокочет внутри.

\- Дело не в очкастом сученыше! Дело в живом Пингвине! – говорит она, наконец, - Он должен был убить Освальда! И что же?! Он вызвал ему скорую, после того, как Глиноликий подстрелил его. Проклятый слюнтяй! Не удивлюсь, - возвращается она за стойку и тянется за стоящей внизу початой бутылкой виски, - что внутри он все-таки любит коротышку, да боится признаться. Сложно, наверное, сказать себе, что хочешь присунуть этой дешевой истеричке!

\- Ну-ну, Табби, милая, - надувает губки Кин, - Оззи все-таки симпатичный малый. Эдди не смог устоять перед ним. Представь – униженный, слабый, плачущий Пингвин, взахлеб твердящий о любви. Сердце нашего Загадочника растаяло.

\- Член у него растаял, - кривится Табита. – Тем временем наше положение неясно. При живом Пингвине сложно будет воевать за трон.

\- Ты так уверена? – соблазнительно ухмыляется Барбара. – Оззи не встанет с постели еще месяц, при условии того, что выживет. Этого хватит, дабы прибрать империю к рукам. Бутч уже отправился восстанавливать старые связи. Нам предстоит многое сделать, Табби!


	2. Chapter 2

Серая “Импала» останавливается на больничной парковке. И только двигатель затихает, а Джеймс Гордон хочет выбраться наружу, Буллок хватает того за плечо.  
\- Ты уверен, Джим? На черта нам лезть сюда? Как будто Пингвина в первый раз подстреливают!  
Харви выглядит усталым и обеспокоенным. После бессонной ночи, полной безумцев, ему чертовски нужно упасть на диван с бутылкой пива, а не разъезжать по очередному делу. Особенно, когда оно напрямую касается мэра, на коего новоявленному капитану откровенно наплевать.  
\- Не отрицай, что фарс затянулся. Городу требуется не фрик, а нормальный человек в мэрском кресле.  
Джим молчит. Где-то глубоко внутри он знает, что Харв прав, и Готэм заслуживает перемен. В лучшую сторону.  
\- Давай разберемся с тем, что случилось , - наконец, отвечает он напарнику. – Мэр и глава его аппарата оказываются на пристани, истекающие кровью, а рядом труп очередного творения Хьюго Стрэйнджа. У тебя есть предположения, что могло стрястись?  
Буллок морщится: мысли едва собираются воедино.  
\- Ну… - тянет он, - парень отказался работать с ними, и Нигма с Пингвином убили его.  
\- Как тогда он сумел ранить их обоих? Что-то не сходится. Пошли! – командует Джим, открывая дверь машины.  
Отставив утренний кофе на бардачок, Харви чертыхается и вылезает вслед за ним.   
В клинике стоит аврал – после ночной вакханалии отделения забиты пострадавшими, большинство из которых находятся здесь с огнестрельными и ножевыми ранениями. Персонал сбивается с ног, но уделить время обаятельному служителю закона - святая обязанность.   
Джим ловит хирурга у самых дверей ординаторской, и, судя по его красному, вспотевшему лицу и мятому костюму, он закончил операцию совсем недавно.  
\- GCPD, детектив Гордон, - тыкает он в лицо врачу свой значок. – Мне сказали, что вы были назначены экстренно оперировать господина мэра. И меня интересует его состояние.  
Эскулап насупливается и складывает руки на груди. Тон копа не приходится ему по вкусу.  
\- Если вы хотите допросить его, детектив, то, пожалуй, придется повременить. Мистер Кобблпот в реанимации, и я сомневаюсь в скорейшем его выздоровлении. У него была массивная кровопотеря. Чудо, что он вообще дотянул до операционного стола! Кроме того, пуля повредила кишечник, мне пришлось резецировать около метра тонкой кишки. В целом, его состояние оценивается как крайне тяжелое, - хирург приваливается к стене и стирает тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба. – Я не буду давать прогнозов, мистер Гордон. Будем просто надеяться, что господин мэр выживет.  
\- Вы сделали все, что могли, сэр, - пожимает ему руку Джим. – Будем надеяться. А что с мистером Нигмой?  
\- Моя специальность не микрохирургия кисти, поэтому обратитесь в отделение травматологии на третьем.  
Попрощавшись с врачом, Гордон пешком поднимается на указанный этаж. Он искренне надеется, что Эдвард будет в состоянии разговаривать с ним. Конечно, вряд ли он захочет делать это. Но если опасность, грозившая им обоим на пирсе, не миновала, то Нигма будет обязан раскрыть рот. Ради собственной шкуры хотя бы. Не говоря уже о жизни Освальда.  
К его облегчению, Харви уже в отделении. Он даже успел поговорить с врачами и медсестрами, и все они, как один, говорят о том, что с главой аппарата мэра что-то не так.   
-Прежде, чем вы зайдете к нему в палату, я предупрежу вас: проявляйте терпение, - говорит бойкий молодой доктор. – Господин Нигма пережил сильный стресс, поэтому его поведение может показаться немного странным.  
\- Вот же ж… - вырывается у Буллока, - он и до психушки был чудиком, вышел оттуда хладнокровным психопатом. Куда же еще странней?!  
\- Вы…увидите, - запинается травматолог. – И постарайтесь не волновать его сильно. Не знаю, какой эффект может проявиться.  
Перед входом в палату происходит секундная заминка.  
\- Что с Кобблпотом? – интересуется Харви. – Он же не сошел с ума чуточку больше обычного?  
\- Он в реанимации, - Джим выглядит озабоченным. – Врачи сомневаются, что он выкарабкается.  
Напарник качает головой: только такого расклада им не хватало. Почувствовав ослабление упряжи, весь криминальный мир Готэма встанет на дабы в отсутствии Пингвина. А в случае его смерти… их ждет новая война. И никто не знает, какой она обернется.  
Он хлопает Гордона по плечу.  
\- По крайней мере, мы знаем, кто займет его место, - кивает Харви на дверь. – Держи меня, Джим, а то я забудусь и разобью очкарику рожу. А ведь он как-никак и без этого больной.  
Детектив смеется: хорошо, что Буллока не покидает чувство юмора. Оно сейчас очень кстати.  
Палата, где находится Нигма, лучится белым светом. В этом месте все выполнено в светлых тонах – от стен и белой плитки на полу, вплоть до вазы и стаканов на прикроватном столике. И ни единого другого цвета. Разве что мелкий рисунок на больничной рубашке главы аппарата. Он сидит в кровати, опираясь на высокие подушки. С правой стороны от него узкий столик, на который заботливо уложена рука, перемотанная бинтами. Из бинтов торчит металлическая конструкция – сосредоточие штырей и спиц. При виде них Буллок кривится, будто его неизбежно стошнит.   
Слыша их шаги, Эдвард медленно поднимает голову. Он без очков, но даже не щурится, пытаясь разглядеть пришельцев. Глаза его абсолютно ничего не выражают.  
\- Добрый день, Эд, - произносит Гордон, глядя в лицо своему бывшему злопыхателю. – Мы с детективом Буллоком пришли, дабы побеседовать с вами.  
\- Привет, Эдди, - усмехается Харви и, протянув руку, тут же отдергивает ее назад. – Извини, хотел поздороваться с тобою, но, похоже, не выйдет. Ладно, через год-другой тогда.  
Он замолкает, и их обволакивает тишина. Эдвард, молча, смотрит на них, не отводя взгляда. Видя складывающуюся неловкость, Джим подходит ближе.  
\- Не обращай внимание на грубость Харви, он не спал почти целую неделю. Скажи, кто стрелял в вас с Пингвином?  
\- Я не имею имени, рода, мне ничего не принадлежит, - голос Эда, низкий и ровный, звучит в молчании палаты. - Кто я?  
\- Никто, - отвечает ему Гордон. – Рядом с вами обнаружили труп. В нем опознали одного из заключенных Индиан Хилл. Человек, известного под кличкой Глиноликий. Он мог принимать любые обличия. Ты был знаком с ним?  
Темные, глубоко посаженные глаза Нигмы буравят его.  
\- Я - главный антипод согласия. Кто я?  
\- Утверждаешь, что не был знаком с ним. Хорошо, - Джим берет стул и садится на него сзади наперед: разговор явно обещает затянуться. – Но на кону не только твоя жизнь, но и мэра. Я слышал, он твой друг. Неужели ты готов подвергать опасности вас обоих?  
\- Меня не вернуть, все на свете неизбежно уходит ко мне.  
\- В прошлое…Что, «в прошлое»? - не понимает Гордон, которого начинает утомлять игра в загадки. – Ваша дружба в прошлом? Или опасность?  
\- Я есть целый мир, во мне заключены добро и зло, материальное и не материальное. Что я?  
\- Ты - все, Эд. Все злоключения в прошлом? Но как же случившееся? Глиноликий угрожал мэру?  
\- Я - главный антипод согласия, кто я?  
\- Довольно! – рявкает Харви. – Меня достала эта тупая игра, - он приближается к сидящему Нигме вплотную. – Либо ты начинаешь говорить нормально, либо, выйдя из больницы, ты прямиком отправишься в участок, где мы будем допрашивать тебя день и ночь! Мы знаем тебя, Нигма, как облупленного. Шутки шутить будешь с медсестрами, а мы сюда непросто так пришли! Так что собери мозги в кучу и работай!  
Здоровой рукой Эд резко хватает Буллока за галстук и тянет вниз.  
\- Еще раз откроешь свой гнилой рот, и, я обещаю, ты не выйдешь отсюда живым, - щерится господин советник: его напускное спокойствие сфинкса мгновенно исчезает. – Я-я убью тебя!  
Он дергается вперед, пытаясь ударить Буллока, но тут же замирает, скуля от боли.   
Подвешенная конечность слабо покачивается, на кончиках пальцев бинты пропитываются кровью.  
\- Спокойнее, Нигма, мы хотим лишь узнать подробности, - вскакивает Джим со стула. – И не смей угрожать офицеру полиции.   
\- Пошел вон, Гордон! - шипит он. – Выметайтесь отсюда. Вы не вправе требовать от меня ответов!  
\- Потому что все равно не дождешься их от тебя, самодовольный ублюдок! – вскидывается Харви из-за плеча напарника. – Прикоснешься ко мне снова, и я…  
Ни он, ни Джим не замечают, как тонкие пальцы Эда жмут на кнопку на столике. А в следующий момент в палату заходит врач.   
\- Что за шум, офицеры? – озирается он вокруг. – Я же просил не тревожить пациента…  
\- Выведите их отсюда, доктор, - мрачнеет Нигма. – Кажется, спица сместилась …  
-Я посмотрю, - кивает травматолог и поворачивается к копам. – Боюсь, вам действительно надо уйти, детективы. Мне немедленно надо приступить к осмотру. Это очень тонкая техника, и если сместится штырь, он может повредить нервы.  
Ругнувшись, Буллок выходит первым. Вслед за ним следует Джим, ощущая на спине взгляд уставленных на него запавших карих глаз. Раз Нигме есть, что скрывать, значит, настало время копать глубже. 

Первый раз он в больнице.  
В детстве, когда поднималось температура, и он метался в бреду, матушка никогда не вызывала скорую, а всегда выхаживала его сама. И каждый раз поправляясь, он утверждался в мысли, что в больнице лежат, чтобы в конечном итоге умереть. Так случилось с близкой матушкиной подругой, с которой приключился инфаркт, здесь же, в готэмском госпитале умер дядя Йозеф от разрыва аневризмы. Поэтому мысль о смерти не покидает его еще долго.   
Из тела торчит множество трубок. Это крайне неудобно. И он чувствует себя неловко, обнаружив, что под легкой простыней на нем нет ничего. Часто заглядывает медсестра, проверяет резервуары, к которым ведут трубки, смотрит состояния повязок, отмечает пульс и давление.   
Освальд жив.  
Хотя после стольких покушений, наверное, пора привыкнуть, что его не просто убить. Судьбе точно выгодно держать его на этом свете.   
Но желания жить у него нет.  
Врач, оперировавший его, - крепкий мужчина средних лет. На суровом лице видны крапинки веснушек.   
\- Я умру? – слабо спрашивает Пингвин.  
Ему постоянно вводят анальгетики, однако и их бывает недостаточно, чтобы заглушить боль.  
\- Нет, что вы, - отвечает доктор. – Угроза вашей жизни позади. Нужно отдыхать, господин мэр. Впереди долгий путь восстановления.  
Он вновь говорит что-то, а потом, пожелав хорошего дня, хочет уже выйти из палаты, и прямо на пороге его настигает вопрос.  
\- Эдвард…Где мистер Нигма?

Громадная квартира в центре Готэма встречает первого советника тишиной и до блеска натертым паркетом. Апартаменты он снял несколько недель назад в качестве конспиративной квартиры. И если поначалу это казалось ему хорошей идеей, и необъятное количество комнат впечатляло, то теперь бесконечные гостиные, ванные, гардеробные кажутся нагромождением пространства. Он теряется в нем.   
Больничная палата позади, и о случившемся напоминают лишь бинты. Спицы должны снять через полтора месяца, но на прощание врач говорит ему, что есть вероятность того, что пальцы навсегда потеряют былую проворность. Перспектива остаться калекой не прельщает Нигму, но даже с одной конечностью он в состоянии функционировать как обычно. Главное, что гениальный разум не тронут ничем, а висящая как плеть ладонь – дело второе, особенно если это можно обыграть, как следует. До памятного утра на платформе у него был четкий план того, что должно произойти дальше. Он хотел заполучить всю власть в Готэме. Убить Пингвина. Обыграть Барбару и Табиту с их ручной гориллой Бутчем.   
«Где же твой план теперь, Эдди?» - чудится ему голос мисс Кин.  
Складывается ощущение, будто пуля попала в голову. Расколола череп, вырвала добрый кусок мозга, сделав его подобным специальным заключенным Аркхэма. Несколько дней подряд он как сомнамбула ходит по громадному пентхаусу, вертя в ладонях очередную головоломку. Руки не слушаются. Они словно чужие. Пытка длится целые часы, пока разум, разгадавший уловки, не может заставить тело двигаться. Наконец, ему удается собрать и разобрать ее. За окном глубокая ночь, а он в помятой грязной рубашке, взъерошенный и озверелый, трясется над пластмассовым кубом. Все стоит диких усилий, таких, что на повязке возникают пятна крови. Размотав бинты кое-как, Нигма рассматривает опухшую, до странности неподвижную кисть с круглым дефектом на тыльной стороне. На его дне видны мышцы, сколы костей и железные спицы. Он долго гипнотизирует рану, затем промывает и снова закрывает ее.   
Радует одно: всё это рано или поздно пройдет.   
Должно пройти.

Когда состояние удается стабилизировать, к господину мэру пускают первого посетителя. Гейб как всегда предельно спокоен и приносит с собой букет белых маргариток. Освальд едва мнет между подушечками крохотные лепестки. Единственные цветы, которые нравятся ему, - лилии. Они напоминают о почившей матушке, о славных былых деньках фантастического взлета с самого дна до высшего света Готэма. А следом будят воспоминания о падениях и ударах.   
Гейб рассматривает раненого короля и отмечает про себя, что этот раз – несомненно, самый худший из всех покушений и передряг, которые переживал Освальд. Он до безобразия худ, настолько, что пергаментная кожа буквально обтягивает череп и руки. Первые недели он находится на парентеральном* питании, пока схватится сшитая кишка, но даже теперь, когда привычный ритм вернулся, он все равно едва прикасается к еде. Лечащий врач назначает ему немыслимое число обезболивающих и антибиотиков, лишь бы удержать господина мэра от осложнений. Пингвин слишком слаб, чтобы перенести инфекцию или очередной кризис.  
Дыхание тщедушного человека в огромной функциональной кровати сбивается, он начинается тяжело, с присвистом дышать, и верный помощник подает ему кислородную маску.   
\- В городе тревожно, босс, - говорит он, заботливо поправляя подушки. - Многим уже известно, что вы тяжело ранены, и начинают ползти слухи, что скоро власть сменится.   
Освальд откидывается и уставляется в потолок.   
\- Мне нужно знать, что делают Барбара и компания. Они затевали переворот еще очень давно, и вся эта история сыграла им на руку…  
Он замолкает, губы его кривятся, пытаясь сдержать стон.  
\- Мне позвать медсестру? – привстает помощник.   
\- Нет, - качает Пингвин головой, голос из-за маски звучит глухо,- нет, Гейб, она мне не поможет.  
\- Как мне поступить с Нигмой?  
Старый бандит не может быть уверен: наполняются ли глаза его босса слезами от боли в ране или от чего-то иного. Но совершенно ясно одно: мало, что способно принести ему облегчение.  
-Не ищи… Узнай лишь, как он. Не попадайся ему.   
Громила сводит брови на переносице.   
\- Он предал вас. После всего, что вы сделали для него, – суровеет он. – Не проще сразу убить?  
\- Нет! – с отчаянием восклицает Освальд. – Не смей… Я выздоровею и разберусь.  
\- Главное, чтобы он не добрался до вас первым. Я выставлю охрану…  
Отказ босса повергает его в шок. Как бы ни был слаб или оторван от реальности Пингвин, страх за собственную жизнь всегда перевешивал. А сейчас… он готов рисковать всем.  
\- Это наше дело, Гейб. Мое и Эдварда. Мы найдем выход…  
Выход на тот свет, не иначе, думает помощник.

В дверь настойчиво звонят.   
Зная, что гостей он не ждет, Эдвард предусмотрительно берет револьвер и отправляется открывать. Наличие оружия не кажется бессмысленным, когда на пороге он видит Табиту. Будь он обычным мужчиной, красота этой женщина давно бы занимала все его помыслы. Черный комбинезон плотно облегает соблазнительные формы, длинные ресницы трепещут, лишь во взгляде карих глаз застыл лед. Галаван холодна как мраморная статуя.  
\- Надо поговорить, - коротко бросает она и, оттолкнув его плечом, идет вглубь квартиры.   
Закрыв входную дверь, он возвращается в лофт и находит ее у пустого бара.  
\- Серьезно? – оборачивается она с презрительной усмешкой. – Ни одной бутылки? Да ты аскет, мистер Нигма. После такого провала надо быть поехавшим, чтобы не спиться.  
Он поджимает губы.  
\- Меня не прельщает алкоголь. Говори, зачем пришла.  
Плеть летит слишком быстро, но в последний момент ему удается увернуться. Эдвард выхватывает припасенное оружие и, не прицеливаясь, стреляет. Табиту осыпает градом осколков разбитых зеркал бара. Следующая пуля проносится в опасной близости от ее уха.  
Еще один выстрел, и Галаван умрет, но реакция, тренированная годами, у нее лучше, чем у бывшего криминалиста. Кожаный лоскут оплетает ладонь, и, дернув на себя, Табита выбивает у Нигмы оружие. Сделав шаг вперед, она накидывает петлю на шею первого советника города.  
\- Кто-то проштрафился. Угадай, - плеть давит сильнее, - кто это мог быть, Эдди? Ты придумал план, мы придерживались его. Ты хотел униженного пернатого остолопа и получил. С самого начала задумывалось, что Пингвин умрет. Почему, - Табита бьет его в колено, и Эд, скуля, оседает на пол, - я вижу его живым? Может, это и было частью твоего плана?  
\- Какого? – цепляясь за плеть, душащую его, хрипит Нигма. – Один план…  
\- Нет, - острый каблук врезается в коленную чашечку вновь. – Расскажи мне о том самом, где вы с Пингвином продумали весь этот спектакль, дабы уничтожить Барбару, меня и Бутча. Расскажи мне о нем!  
\- Не было… Он убил Изабеллу, я хотел… - выдавливает слово за словом Эд, - убить…  
Табита вздергивает его голову и с мнимым любопытством смотрит в глаза.  
\- Погоди, твоя женщина была подделкой, ты сам сказал об этом Барбс в больнице. Как тогда?  
\- Я не знал! Не знал…Я любил ее…  
Пухлые губы Галаван расплываются в ухмылке.  
\- Бедняжка Эдди, не представляю, как ты справляешься. Слишком много предательств за прошедшие пару недель. Какого…?  
Эд не видит, к кому она обращается, но Табита выхватывает пистолет и стреляет куда-то за его спину. Раздается грохот осыпающегося стекла, а в следующую секунду Табита опрокидывает близстоящий стол и прячется за ним от беспорядочно летящих пуль. Судя по звуку и разрушениям, это пулемет. Он разносит все вокруг – от фешенебельной мебели до крохотных подвесок на светильниках и их самих. Эдвард подползает к Галаван, плеть продолжает стягивать его горло так, что он едва не теряет сознание.  
\- Сними… - захлебывается он, - сними ее…  
Табита бьет его по голове и, воспользовавшись заминкой, распускает кожаное объятие. Временами она стреляет куда-то в сторону, а оттуда их последний оплот нашпиговывают отменной сталью. Нигма лежит, не шевелясь, каждое движение может стать последним в этой свистящей вакханалии смерти. Долгожданный воздух, пропитанный пылью, урывками поступает в легкие.   
Должно быть, что-то похожее чувствовала мисс Крингл, когда умирала – головокружительное ощущение собственной беспомощности. То же было и у Изабеллы…  
Ее миловидное личико стоит перед глазами. Она склоняется к нему, так близко, что он может разглядеть каждую прожилку на ее алых губах.   
\- Понимаешь, каково это? – хлопает она ресницами. – Умирать? Если бы я дожила, то с удовольствием наблюдала бы, как ты захлебываешься кровью. Прямо, как Пингвин на пристани. Интересно, он жив?  
\- Я… не знаю, - выплевывает Нигма. – Мне наплевать.  
\- Слабак, - целует его в щеку Изабелла. – Ты не закончил начатое. Если не научишься доводить дела, то какой прок? Какой бы ни была я, Пингвин отдал приказ убить не из-за желания спасти тебя от Суда. Он хотел лишить тебя счастья…  
Светлое лицо тускнеет и испаряется. Над ним нависает Табита.  
\- У тебя, что, приход? – рычит она и ударяет наотмашь. – Проснись, мудак, я убила того с пулеметом.  
Эд трясет головой и поднимается на ноги. Колено отчаянно ноет, но это не мешает ему проковылять к трупу посередине гостиной.   
Мужчина средних лет. Коренастый. Лицо его, скрыто за причудливой маской, напоминающее совиную голову. Нигма присаживается и развязывает ленты. Под легким каркасом, обтянутым черным шелком, открывается обезображенное лицо. На лбу наемника вырезано – «Суд грядет, Э.Н.».   
Стоящая над ними Табита хмурится.  
\- Что за…чертовщина? – спрашивает она, легонько толкая Эдварда. – Похоже, мы не единственные, кого ты расстраиваешь, Эдди.  
\- И снова Суд… - прищуривается он, осматривая аккуратные разрезы. – Суд знает, что произошло на пристани. Он идет за мной и Пингвином.  
\- Что знаешь ты, чего не знаем мы? – грубо хватает Галаван его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на нее. – Что такое «Суд»?!  
Эд выворачивается из ее хватки и встает, выпрямляясь во весь рост. Он вновь похож на хищника. Глаза его блестят.  
\- Жизнь господина мэра не принадлежит Суду. Они не посмеют забрать ее, - скалится он, обращаясь к самому себе. – Она принадлежит мне.  
Не обращая внимания на брань Табиты, он подхватывает оброненный револьвер и направляется к выходу.

 

* Парентера́льное питание — способ введения питательных веществ в организм путём внутривенной инфузии в обход желудочно-кишечного тракта. Может быть частичным и полным. Применяется при невозможности пациентом самостоятельно принимать пищу


End file.
